fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heated or Colden? Episode 56
Kyuubi) Hey, din-I mean, love birds...How about you sleep near the fire... ( Wolfgang's head moves away from Samantha's head ) Wolfgang) We probably should go Samantha) Yeah... ( Samantha holds Wolfgang's hand as they walk over to the fire ) Kyuubi) Yep, they're being love birds again... Wolfgang) Haha, very funny -_-''' '''Kyuubi) Tweet, tweet tweet! Samantha) Well, Wolfgang...We broke our bet with Nintendo... Wolfgang) D= Really! Samantha) And it's only been a week XD Kyuubi) You had a bet...What was it? Wolfgang) That Samantha and me wouldn't kiss for three months... Kyuubi) Ouch... Wolfgang) It was for nothing though, just a challenge to see how long we could last... Samantha) Yeah... ( Wolfgang and Samantha reach the top of the hill ) Kyuubi) I should have kept the fire all to me... Wolfgang) Why did you even want us here? Kyuubi) Because it's freezing cold out here, can't just let you two freeze your butts off... Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) Kyuubi...How long of you been living out here? Kyuubi) For about a month now...The forest has really became my home... Samantha) You know, you don't have to stay here...We could get you a better home... Kyuubi) No thanks, I'm fine here...Besides, if I want a home home, I could buy one myself... Samantha) Okay, but you really should... ( Interruption ) Kyuubi) You're going to need these... ( Kyuubi hands Samantha a hat, jacket, covers, and gloves ) ( Kyuubi hands the same items to Wolfgang, except they have a different pattern ) Kyuubi) You're going to need those, unless you want Frostbite... Samantha) Well then, thank you... Wolfgang) Yeah...Thank you, Kyuubi... ( Samantha and Wolfgang quickly put their jacket, gloves, and hat on ) Samantha) Okay...I guess we should go right here... Wolfgang) By the tree...Hmm...Okay... Samantha) Well...Should we sleep next to each other? Wolfgang) Yeah, why not...It will just keep us warmer...Like the penguins >=D Samantha) Yeah...Like the penguins... [ Back at Nintendocan's house ] ( Mike opens the door ) ( Nintendocan looks out Alice's room ) Nintendo) Mike, you know you have to look... ( Interruption ) Mike) MOM! Nintendocan's Wife) Hey Mike... ( Alice runs out of her room ) Alice) MomMomMomMomMomMomMom! ( Alice jumps into her mother's arm after she bends down ) ( Nintendocan's Wife walks in, followed by Airzel's wife, Daniel, and Serenity ) Nintendocan) Wait what? How did you...When did you... Nintendocan's Wife) Long story... Nintendocan) I have a long story too... Nintendocan's Wife) Looks like we'll be up all night explaining... Nintendocan) Fine with me... Daniel) Is my Daddy here? Nintendocan) Yes, he went down that hallway... ( Nintendocan points towards the hallway ) ( Daniel and his mother walk towards and down the hallway ) Crystal) Mom! I missed you! ( Crystal hugs Serenity ) Ray) ME TOO! ( Ray hugs Serenity too ) Serenity) It's good to see you two too! Just where is everyone else... Crystal) Uh... Ray) They're... Nintendocan) I'll explain that too... [ Back in the forest ] ( Kyuubi opens his one eye ) Kyuubi) Well, it's time... Aero Tails) Yep...It's hunting time! Kyuubi) >=D Wolfgang) A little late for hunting... Kyuubi) CRAP! HE WAS AWAKE! Wolfgang) How could I sleep...Kyuubi, there's something different about you, something I don't trust... Untrustworthy or Trusted? Episode 57 Grade of Heated or Colden? Episode 56? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Nintendocan Category:Mike Category:Alice Category:Nintendocan's Wife Category:Daniel Category:Airzel's Wife Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Crystal Category:Ray Category:Serenity Category:Aero Tails